Never giving up Hope
by Lady Leiko
Summary: Reposted: Inuyasha is a normal hight school studnet, lieving with his older brother. But what happens when Kag. and her cousin have to live with them for a month or 2!Parings: You pick.
1. Default Chapter

Leiko: Ok! I've made a LOT of changes in this story!! With the help of  
my muse KuraiNeko.  
KuraiNeko: Yep! KuraiNeko help! KuraiNeko a helpful cat demon.  
Leiko: Whatever! Now on with the story!!  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own the mad up characters.  
  
Never give up hope  
Chapter 1  
  
"DAMN IT INUYASHA! WILL YOU GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" yelled  
Sesshomaru while trying to pull Inuyasha out of the bed.  
"No mommy! I want to stay home and cook cookies with you." Inuyasha said in  
his sleep, while chewing on his pillow.  
"WILL YOU GET UP!" Sesshomaru yelled again, and yet again not being able to  
wake his younger brother up. Sesshomaru was only at the age of 19 and  
promised his parents that he would watch over his younger brother when they left to go  
take care of things for their work in a diffnent country. He thought it  
would be easy to take care of his 16-year-old brother while they were gone. Well, he was wrong. It was leaving  
HELL for him. After about 10 minutes of trying to wake Inuyasha up, he was finally able to pull him out of bed and have him fall onto the floor face first.  
"HEY! Why did you wake me up! I was having a GOOD dream!" Inuyasha yelled,  
while rubbing the bump on his head that was made when he hit the ground just  
a few sec. ago.  
"Uh-huh, so I'm taking it that you were having fun baking cookies with  
your mommy?"  
Sesshomaru teased his brother." I WAS NOT!" Inuyasha said as he started to  
blush bright red in the face. "What ever you say 'LITTLE' brother. You need to get ready for school.  
School starts in an hour. So hurry." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room.  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Inuyasha yelled back while picking himself up of the ground and walking over to his dresser and pulled out a red shirt. Then he walked over to his closet to get a pair of jeans. He walked into his bathroom and got dressed. He spent about 10 min. brushing out his hair and pulling in back into a low ponytail and putting a hat on to cover up his dog ears. As he walked into the kitchen he looked at the clock to see that it read 7:45 a.m.  
"SHIT! I'm going to be later!" He said to himself while running to the door and picking up his school bag. He pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. Sesshomaru was already heading down the street not even worrying about the fact that his brother is running down the street yelling his name. Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru yelling like an idiot, not even noticing all the people  
starring at him like he's drunk. When Sesshomaru finally stopped they were already at school.  
"Oh great! I another fucked up day at school, again."Inuyasha said to himself.  
"Now be good today or else." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the school.  
"PLEASE! Me be good. That would be the day when hell freezes over." He said to himself as he slowly walked to his first class. His first class was Math class. His lest favorite class. The only thing he liked about it was that he got to sit next to his friend Miroku. The class started off as usual with Koga asking his stupid  
questions every morning.  
"Mr.Haruko, can I go home?" Koga asked. The whole classed answered his stupid question for him, like always.  
"NO!"  
"Can I move to sit by Kagome?"  
"NO!"  
"Can I go to the bathroom? PLEASE!"  
"MAYBE!"  
"Can I have a dollar?"  
"Only if you shut up!" the classed yelled, as they were getting mad at  
Koga's stupid-ness. Finally he stopped asking his idiotic questions and the class was able to get their work done, in peace. When the clock hit 10:00, the bell rang for the next class. Inuyasha was walking down the hall when he heard someone yell for him. "INUYASHA! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled a young girl that looked about the same age  
as him, but younger. She was wearing a pink skirt with a pink tank top on that went with her  
light pink eyes. She had blonde hair, which was pulled back in a high ponytail. Whenever she wore her hair like  
this you could see that she had cat ears.  
"OH NO! Not her!"Inuyasha said as he tried to run away but he wasn't able to get away in time. She stopped him right in his tracks when he just about to turn the Conner.  
"Hello Inuyasha! Nice day isn't it? So how was your math class? What class  
do you have next?" She kept asking so many questions that Inuyasha wasn't able to answer because she was talking so fast.  
"Kaiyo, please, stop talking so fast and STOP asking so many damn questions!" Inuyasha slowly said with his anger raising.  
"Well, then! We know someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this  
morning. Also it seems like you haven't had a bath in days!"Kaiyo said as she held her hand over her noise to prove her point. It would be like this every day for Inuyasha. Every were he went Kaiyo just popped out of nowhere  
and started to bug him. "Shut up will you!" He said trying to control his anger.  
"Why should I? You can't do anything to me." She said as she stock out her tongue. Just then Koga walked by laughing at Inuyasha.  
"Well, well, dog boy. I think she does have a point there. You look like a dog that hasn't have a bath in days and ya smell like one too!" Koga said while falling to the ground laughing his head off.  
"Koga! Don't be so mean to poor Inuyasha!" Kaiyo yelled. Inuyasha was really getting pissed off now. But he couldn't do anything. He promised his parents that he would be good while they were gone.  
"Oh, all right Kaiyo. I'll stop teasing the poor 'PUPPY'." Koga said to Kaiyo."DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha said as he started to head to his next class. His next class seemed to last forever. He though this class would never end. But on the other hand his friend, Miroku was enjoying the class. He would spend the whole class time staring at Sango who would sit in front  
of him.  
"Inuyasha do you think I would have a chance with Sango?" Miroku finally asked.  
"I don't think so! You group mostly ever girl you see! So I would say you would have a 0 out of 10 chance." Inuyasha said in a board voice. He spend the whole class watching the clock. Kaiyo was sitting right next to him, drawing on his notebook the whole time. Finally Inuyasha looked down at his notebook to see what Kaiyo drew. He turned his head to her. "What the hell did you do to my notebook?" He asked her while giving her the so-called I'm-going-to-kill-you-look.  
"What. I didn't do anything. All I did was make your notebook look pretty." She said while trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Did I say you could draw on my notebook? NO! And stop laughing!" he said while looking at the drawings. There was a picture of him and his brother fighting and on the side of them was a group of girls laughing at them. On  
the right of the group was Kaiyo and Suzuki (a friend of Kaiyo's. Inuyasha doesn't really like her.) She has long sliver hair with purple eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees. To the right was a girl name Kagome.Kagome had just started coming to Inuyasha's school along with her cousin Kikyo. So Inuyasha didn't know much about her or her cousin. ((A/N: I don't feel like telling ya'll what kag. looks like cause ya'll already do!)) And right Next to Kagome was an older girl that was about the age of his brother. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that  
said 'I like you, so when I take over the world I'll make sure your death is quick and painless'. Along with a long black skirt to match the shirt. Inuyasha didn't know much about this girl, he just knew that she was cold hearted like his brother Sesshomaru and that her name was Michiko. And off to the side was Sango holding a textbook. She didn't look all that happy in the drawing. When Inuyasha looked down he saw that there was a knocked out Miroku on the ground. Before Kaiyo could answer Inuyasha's Question from earlier the bell rang for lunch. Inuyasha picked up his things and took off to lunch, not wanting to be stopped by the cat demon Kaiyo.

------------Lunch------------

At lunch Inuyasha was sitting with a group of friends. Miroku was sitting on the left of him staring at Sango who was sitting across from him, giving him a death glare. And to the right of Inuyasha was Kaiyo. She was to busy talking to Suzuki and Michiko to even notices him taking some of her lunch. Kagome was sitting next to Sango while watching Inuyasha take Kaiyo' lunch. It was hard for her to not to burst out laughing. But she wasn't able to hold in her laughter so she  
burst out laughing. Kaiyo, Suzuki, and Michiko turned to look at her. Kaiyo started to grab her lunch but when she noticed it was gone she gave Inuyasha the so-called were-there-hell-did-you-put-my-lunch look.  
"INUYASHA! WERE IS MY LUNCH!" she yelled.  
"Ummm..........." Inuyasha said while trying to think of something to say.  
"Ummm.... A raccoon ran by when you were talking and took you lunch!"  
"WHAT!! WHICH WHY DID IT GO?!" She said as she jumped from her seat and started to look for the so-called raccoon that took her lunch.  
"He.... Ummm... when that way!" Inuyasha said as he pointed at Koga. Kaiyo took off running to were he was pointing. 'That was close!' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Inuyasha, why do you still pick on that poor girl? You know when she finds out that you stole her food your be in hot water." Sango said while watching as Kaiyo was talking to Koga. When Sango said this it sent a chill down Inuyasha's back. Last time he stole Kaiyo's lunch, she had locked him in her locker and left him there till school ended.  
"I can't help it! She's SOOOO stupid!" Inuyasha said while trying to breath from laughing so hard. Not long after Kaiyo left she came back carrying a cup of ramen in her hand."HEY! WERE DID YOU GET THAT!! I WANT SOME!" Inuyasha said as he tried to take it from her.  
"I got it from Koga. He felt sorry for me scents a 'raccoon' named INUYASHA  
took my lunch!" she said while giving Inuyasha the I'm-going-to-kill-you look. Right after Kaiyo finished her lunch and was done making fun of the way Inuyasha looked while she was eating, the bell rang for the next class. For Inuyasha it was his last  
class. P.E. class. The one class he hated.

----------------------------------------------------------- About Update  
Leiko: Well, that's all for now! I'll repost the next Ch. when I'm done redoing it. .  
KuraiNeko: Leiko and KuraiNeko LOVE reviews! So NO new Ch. if we don't get at least 5 new reviews! So PLZ big puppy dog eyes review!! Or we NO updated! MWHAHAHA  
Leiko: gags KuraiNeko Ok, well 'I' hope ya'll enjoyed this Ch.  
JA NE!!


	2. Gym class, the worst class ever

Leiko: hehehehe...long time no see,na?!?!

KuraiNeko:rolls eyes

Leiko: stupid cat, OH! Sure Shadow Dragon59, you can test out that saying about cats!

KuraiNeko: WHAT SAYING!!

Leiko: hands over KuraiNeko Have fun!!

KuraiNeko: O.O EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...................

Leiko: Yea, I know

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own the made up characters. BUT I DO OWN Kaiyo, Suzuki, and Michiko!!

BUT I'm saving up to buy The Inu-tachi!!So far I saved Up $.01!!!

I got it from Koga. He felt sorry for me since a raccoon named INUYASHA  
took my lunch!" she said while giving Inuyasha the I'm-going-to-kill-you  
look. Right after Kaiyo ate her lunch the bell range for the next class.  
For Inuyasha it was his last class. P.E. class. The one class he hated.

Chapter 2

Gym class, the worst class ever.

"YAY! We get to play badminton today!!" both Kaiyo and Kagome screamed as they jumped up ad down like idiots in P.E. class.

"Idiots!" both Suzuki and Michiko whispered to each other.

"HELLO LADIES!" came a voice from behind the girls.

"Oh no! Not him!" Sango said as she ran behind Kagome.

"Why would you say that dear Sango?" Miroku said while walking up to the girls with Inuyasha and Koga right behind him.

"Let's see.... This is a tough question!" Michiko said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Really its not a tough question." Koga said as he tried to act smart. Like that would be the day.

"Koga stop acting like you are all smart! Because we all know you're not." Inuyasha said while walking up behind him.

"SHUT UP MUTT FACE!" Koga yelled while giving him the so-called I'm-going-to-bet-the-living-crap-out-of-you-look. Kaiyo fell to the ground laughing so hard from watching Inuyasha and her cousin start an evil glaring contest. About 10 minutes had passed and the group was separated into groups. The guys went on the other side of the gym to play tennis and the girls on the other side getting ready to play badminton. Kaiyo and Kagome were jumping up and down while throwing their rackets up into the air and catching them.(A/N: Were I come you with this? I do it in gym too..Hehehe) Suzuki and Michiko just watched them make fools of themselves and wait for Kaiyo to miss her rack and watch it land on her head. Which it did like it did just like every other time they played this game. Finally they were put into teams. Suzuki and Kagome on one team and Kaiyo and Michiko as a team. Both groups were playing against each other. On the other hand the boys were put into teams. Inuyasha with Miroku and Koga with Shippo. Inuyasha was servings the ball and he hit it to hard causing it to bounce off of the walls a few time before it hit a girl on the other side of the gym, in the head. Inuyasha and Miroku ran over to see whom the tennis ball had hit. And for poor Kaiyo's luck, she was the one that got hit.

"ARE YOU O-"Inuyasha said as she ran up to her. "Oh, it was just you. No big deal."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Kaiyo yelled as she jumped up from off the ground shacking her fists at him.

"Like you can hurt me!" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"INUYASHA! Say you're sorry!" Sango yelled from across the net.

"Why should I?"

"THAT'S IT! YOU NO FOR GOOD NOTHING ........." Kaiyo said with her anger raising.

"Don't waist your time on that stupid MUT!" Koga said while walking up to his cousin.

"Yea right Koga! And plus, its not like you can do anything!" Inuyasha said while turning around, to were is back was facing Koga. Just then Kaiyo walked up to him and handed him a racket.

"What is this for?"

"Pick a partner. You are playing against Suzuki and me. We are playing badminton. Losers have to buy the winners lunch tomorrow. Deal?" Kaiyo said while her and Suzuki picked up a shuttle and walked to the other side of the net.

"Well, works for me. So you better hope you have the money, cause I'm planning on having a huge lunch tomorrow." Inuyasha said while he threw the other racket he had at Miroku. But Miroku was to worried about looking at the other girls in the gym that were getting ready to watch the match between Inuyasha and Kaiyo, and was knocked in the head with the racket.

About an hour had past and the bell rang telling everyone it was time to go.

"HA! TAKE THAT INUYASHA!" both Kaiyo and Suzuki yelled while jumping up in the air like fools.

"OK! The score is... 15 for Kaiyo and Suzuki and 1 for Inuyasha and Miroku." Sango yelled out.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said to himself while throwing his racket on the ground.

"Now, now Inuyasha! You know you lost and it was a fair game." Michiko said softly while walking up to him to pick up the rackets.

"Oh shut up Michiko!"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk to a lady like that!" Miroku said.

"That's right Inuyasha! Don't be mean to me. Cause you know I can kick you ass." She said as she walked away to put the rackets up. Just then Kaiyo jumped right in his face smiling.

"Told you that you would lose dog boy." She said in a joyful voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled while walking away to get his things to go. Kaiyo was running after him and asking him so many questions at once. Sango, Suzuki, Michiko, and Kagome were right behind them. Kagome was to busy laughing her head off at Kaiyo bugging Inuyasha.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL YOU!!" Inuyasha finally yelled at her.

"Why are you so mean to me Inuyasha?" Kaiyo said as she started t o fake cry.

"Are you crying? Don't cry!" Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of her. While this was happening all of the other girls were laughing so hard because they all knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh so you are nice to me when I am sad! I see how you are!" Kaiyo yelled!

"..."

Kaiyo just slapped him on the face leaving a bright red handprint.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled in pain. But Kaiyo was to busy laughing at him.

"Poor Inuyasha! You really are stupid!" Michiko said while trying to stop laughing.

"Oh just shut up."

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE THEN!"

"Now, now kids! No fighting." Kagome was finally able to say with laughs in between her sentence.

"Yea Inuyasha! Wouldn't want to be bet by a girl." Said a voice from behind the group. He then saw Koga walking up laughing with Miroku and Shippo behind him.

"Oh shut up dog face." Inuyasha said as he left the laughing group. After about a 10 minute walked he had finally reached his house. He opened the door and walked right in throwing his bag on the floor. Just then as he was about to walk up the stairs to his room, he was stopped by the sound of the phone ringing. He ran as fast as he could to the phone downstairs but was to late. His older brother had gotten it.

"Hello.." Sesshomaru said while answering the phone..

Leiko:Cliffy!HAHAHAHA!

KuraiNeko: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Leiko: o.O, o.k. Well I'm sorry for this chapter for being short....

KuraiNeko: To short!!

Leiko: SHUT UP!

KuraiNeko: MAKE ME!

Leiko: **Evil Smell**

KuraiNeko: O.O **runs out of room**

Leiko: Baka, well, I'll try updated in a week or so, depends on school and etc.

Also Please R&R!! Thank you!


End file.
